Just Another Day
by LeNyanperona
Summary: It was just another day for Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu, Erza, Gray and her were going out on a job. On the way, Lucy told them a story. I didn't make any pairings this time cause I've been lazy lately. And I lack inspiration. Somebody please gimme a cup of iced cocoa with a few drops of inspiration to get me inspired. Haha. Again, another one shot. Miaw.


_**FAIRY TAIL : JUST ANOTHER DAY.**_

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**YET. HOH :D**

**A/N: RETARDEDNESS IS RETARDED.**

* * *

It was just another day in Magnolia. A blonde mage could be seen talking to an armored woman.

"Erza, really?"

The scarlet haired teen who was eating her favourite strawberry cake flipped her long hair and turned towards Lucy, who was gaping at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she smiled impishly. She saw Lucy's stare was directed on what's behind her. Erza smiled again.

"Erza, we're only going to be gone for, like, a day or two. What's with the luggage and all those boxes?!"

"You'll never know when you might need something. Life is full of surprises." she said between mouthful, which were filled with cream, cake and strawberries.

Lucy had always thought that Erza was a well-mannered creature of grace. She had always been like that in front of everyone else. But now that they have known each other well enough, Erza couldn't care less about manners in front of her close friends.

Lucy smiled inwardly at her memory when she first saw Erza. Yep, of course, she was scary, but once you get to know her, she's a good friend who stands up for anybody but herself. That's her definition for Fairy Tail; a guild not after fame and money, but for friendship and for the world to be a better place.

"Heck, those two are late." she said again, spitting out saliva in the process, making Lucy taking everything back of what she thought of her.

The blonde sighed. The train was supposed to depart in like five minutes ago but thanks to Erza, who politely threatened the train conductor, their departure was delayed. She sighed again frustratedly.

After two long minutes of torture waiting, the duo finally showed up. They were, of course, as always, fighting.

Lucy stood up from the bench. "Finally! You jerks do know how to waste time, huh? Do you guys know how long we waited for you?" Lucy scolded them, trying to sound like Erza. As usual, the duo kept fighting, ignoring her.

Gray's shirt was already half-burnt from Natsu flames. Lucy noticed that Natsu was shivering a little from Gray's Ice Maker magic. They both claimed that they're strong, but both had their weaknesses. She rolled her brown eyes at them, forgetting all about her anger towards the two wizards.

"Lucy! Who do you think is stronger? Me or Gray?" Natsu shouted while dodging a hit from Gray's fist.

"Me, of course, you dragon-head!" Gray replied, aiming another punch at Natsu.

"Look who's talking, you stripper!" Natsu skillfully dodged the punch again and delivered a clean hit at Gray's head, making him grunt. The Ice wizard backed off a little, before regaining his conciousness. "Ha! Look at that Happy! Told you I'm stronger! Don't forget your promise about giving me your fish!"

Happy pouted. He was clearly not glad that he lost another bet against Natsu. "Hmph, beginner's luck." That fish he was saving for lunch was totally not gonna end up in his stomach now. He flew towards Lucy.

"Lucy, Natsu's bullying me!" the blue Exceed wailed. He clinged onto Lucy's hair tightly, hurting her scalp.

"Ouch! Happy!"

"Natsu's not fair!"

"That's none of my business." Lucy raised an eyebrow, pissing off the little cat more.

"Erzaa! Lucy and Natsu are not being fair!" Happy cried while flying over towards Erza but was blocked by the mage's hand in an instant.

Erza raised an eyebrow at the kitty cat. "Of course, sometimes life is unfair." she began her lecture. "When you treat people fairly and expect them to treat you the same way, its the same as asking tigers not to eat you because you don't eat tigers." She paused for a while, before continued eating. "That's life for ya."

"But I don't even eat tigers!" Happy wailed again.

"Then shut up before I pull out your guts along with your wings, you blue naked cat."

Lucy stared at Erza. Okay. That was weird. Erza had never been this pissed before. Not that she knew her well enough to say that but still, she had never been that pissed before.

Maybe she's just pissed that someone dared to ignore her lecture. Or she's frustrated that she had already finished her strawberry cake. Hm, hard to say.

"Grayy! Erza and Lucy and Natsu are being mean!" Happy continued his wailing, flying over to the half-naked ice mage.

Gray froze. '_Uh-oh, not a very good sign._' Lucy thought. He turned around slowly, his eyes glinting with anger. His fists were clenched. Obviously, he was irritated by the blue cat's whining.

"SHUTTUP, YOU BIG-MOUTHED FRIGGIN' BLUE-WINGED CAT!" he boomed, sending sparks of ice everywhere as he directed his hand at Happy, pinning him onto the wall of the train.

The other sparks of ice were sent towards different direction. One lucky ice shard gets to hit a person's ass, which made him lost his balance, tumbled down the hill and crashed into a car. The yellow car, which was parked at the riverside, near a bridge, fell into the river of course. But then a ferry came and the both transportations banged into each other. All of that could have ended there, _BUT_, someone left a dozen boxes of TNT on the bridge, and **BOOM**! You could guess what happened.

And that's exactly how a 6-inched blue winged cat destroyed Magnolia in just a few seconds. Yeap. Just like that.

**THE END.**

"Why is it me that's always destroying something?!" wailed Happy.

"Why don't I get to destroy Magnolia?!" whined Natsu.

Lucy snapped the book closed. "Because you bastards are annoying."

"Well, I don't like your story." they both cried in unison.

"Oh gosh. Stop being babies. Just shut up for a while. I think I've got another headache coming." she sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Well, personally, I think it's great." Erza commented, placing a hand on her chin. "Good job destroying Magnolia, Happy."

"But, Lucy, you're exaggerating." Gray started. "I mean, Magnolia is big and just a blue cat couldn't have-"

"It's possible, Gray." Erza interrupted him. "Again, good job, Happy."

"Happy, you traitor! You're hogging too much of the spotlight!" Natsu wailed again.

"Well, you took my fish!"

"No I didn't!"

"In the story you did!"

"That was _in _the story!"

"So?!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed again. Yep, just another day in Magnolia.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? TELL LENYAN ABOUT YOUR HONEST OPINION AND I SHALL GIVE YOU CATS. AND SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT. I RAN OUT OF INSPIRATIONS. :)**


End file.
